Thomar Dracon
Thomar Dracon is a human noble of House Dracon and the Duke of Aylian. Appearance Thomar is a slender, fit youth with short dark hair and intelligent brown eyes. He has a sinewy quality to his bearing and often seems to be on the verge of jumping - unless he feels safe and unwatched, then he turns into a quasi liquid state of cat-like relaxation, lounging everywhere in the most improbable positions. Upbringing During his adolescence among the Aylian Youh'Kai, Duke Thomar was known as T'mar and raised by a Youh'Kai woman named K'luah. Reign over Aylian Upon the death of his biological mother, he became Duke of Aylian in 5048. He frees T'lark and F'leer, see short story Saved by his Grace. Robert In 5049, he buys the vintage pet Robert. See short story Mail Order. Their growing relationship is told in the following short stories: A Sunny Morning, A Night Out, A Small Misunderstanding, Seventeen and Fruit Cocktail. In 5050, during the events of Pleasure Cruise, they meet the Coron fur merchant Mattis Keel and his pet, as well as Prince Kerish Dracon and his pet Luther. In the same year, Lady Jelena Dracon tries to gain Thomar's hand in marriage through a fake marriage contract. Her plans are foiled, though she badly tortures Robert before she could be ousted. See short story The Cruel Bride. When Thomar and Robert rescue the Youh'Kai priestess M'leah from a rogue group of Verata in An Impossible Lie, Thomar confesses that he considers Robert his nar'sini, his lifemate. Some demons of the Aliaerean Empire manage to abduct and replace him around the time of Thomar's second coronation anniversary. Their plan is foiled by Robert, T'lark and Alain. See short story Banishment. During these events, Thomar is forced to reveal to Robert that he has been visited by The Masked One since his childhood, and is one of the Blessed Children of Youh'Kai religious lore. His relationship with Robert continues to deepen and gains a more and more public status in When on Malicorn... and A Night at the Opera. In 5051, Antonio Mojav offered to buy Robert for an exorbitant sum, see short story Unexpected. Thomar rejects the offer but agrees to a medical scanning of Robert in exchange for a new clinic build on Aylian by Mojav. A few months after the events around Antonio Mojav, Robert and T'lark are kidnapped by Lady Jelena Dracon, who blames Robert for her failed plans. After days of torture, Robert is given a choice to kill himself or T'lark, but instead defies Lady Jelena one last time and kills her instead. Thomar and Duke Christian Dracon of Serin, who he had brought along as a witness, had to deal with the fact that Robert killed a noble on another sovereign's soil. In the end, Emperor Leesha Dracon granted Robert an Imperial Pardon for his service to the Empire (in keeping Thomar on the job) and a pet earring of imperial protection. See short story The last Step. Other Articles on Thomar Dracon Thomar Dracon Category:People Category:Aylians Category:Nobles Category:Dracon Category:Followers of The Masked One Category:Dukes Category:5048 Category:Born in 5034 Category:5049 Category:5050 Category:5051